


Anger

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: “Guess we should talk about the big, ugly, pink elephant in the room, then, shall we?” Mercutio asked with a bite in his voice, his eyes never leaving Benvolio. “Like the fact that someone—oh, not going to mention any names or specifics, don’t want anyone to get hurt—apparently has some issues he- oh, sorry, they haven’t told anyone about. And then just letting it loose in the middle of a peaceful bar brawl.”





	Anger

Breathing hard Mercutio leaned against the wall, staring hard at Benvolio. Benvolio avoided him, chewing on a bruised knuckle at he stared into nothingness. Romeo glanced at the two of them, then slunk over to peer out into the street and make sure they hadn’t been followed.

“I think it’s clear,” he said shortly as he turned around. His face was etched with worry and wariness as he crossed his arms. Out of the three of them he was the one who had gotten away the easiest, and his clothes hadn’t even ripped. 

“Guess we should talk about the big, ugly, pink elephant in the room, then, shall we?” Mercutio asked with a bite in his voice, his eyes never leaving Benvolio. “Like the fact that someone—oh, not going to mention any names or specifics, don’t want anyone to get _hurt_ —apparently has some issues he- oh, sorry, _they_ haven’t told anyone about. And then just letting it loose in the middle of a peaceful bar brawl.”

Romeo cleared his throat and walked up to Benvolio, giving Mercutio a look as he passed. “What Cutio means is that we’re worried about you. You were so angry in there, Ben. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you just have had your heads so far up your own asses that you haven’t been noticing it,” Benvolio snapped, making Romeo take a step back. “Maybe you don’t just don’t notice when someone isn’t feeling well unless they scream it in your face. Maybe you’re just so busy with your own lives and don’t even consider to find out how your friends are feelings or if there’s something bothering them! Maybe, just for once, I shouldn’t have to be lying half dead in my bed before either of you noticed I wasn’t well!”

Mercutio raised an eye at the outburst. “It must be something spectacular that crawled up your ass.”

“And you, with your fucking jokes! It’s not funny, Mercutio! Stop trying to make a mockery of everything you don’t like or feel like dealing with! You’re like a big fucking toddler who throws tantrums when he doesn’t get his way. Just _grow up_ already!”

Mercutio sneered and pushed away from the wall, glaring darkly, but before he could do or say anything Romeo raised his hands. “Wait, wait, wait! Hey, calm down here, we have already done enough fighting for one night, don’t you agree? Calm down, okay? Okay. Well. That was… for how long, exactly? How long have you been bottling this up?”

Benvolio shook his head with a frustrated groan and plopped down on the ground, putting his head in his hands. “Just… fuck off.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Mercutio muttered, but Romeo gave him a look again and he rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, Ben. You’re really not doing okay, are you?” Romeo crouched shortly in front of Benvolio, the worry in his face deepening at Benvolio’s scoff.

“You don’t say.”

“I’m sorry, you know. I didn’t mean to, you know, be self-centered. And even if he’s not acting like it Mercutio is sorry too, and worried—”

“Fuck off, am not.”

“—This really isn’t like you. Is there anything I can do? Do you want to talk? I’m here for you, you know. We both are.” 

Benvolio didn’t raise his head or answer, but he also didn’t protest when Romeo put a hand on his shoulder. It took some time, but then came softly, “The anniversary was last week.”

Romeo frowned, looking at Mercutio who only shrugged. “Anniver- oh. Oh! Oh, fuck, Ben. Fuck. I can’t believe. Fuck, I’m so sorry.” Without waiting for Benvolio to react Romeo pulled at him and hugged him close, repeating his apologies. Benvolio silently gripped his shirt. 

“So. Is there some kind of special thing I’ve missed?” Mercutio looked around awkwardly, crossing his arms and uncrossing them just as quickly. 

“My parents…” Benvolio’s voice was tight with tears, but he managed to speak somewhat normally. “They died, twelve years ago. Car accident. I was in the car too, but only- only got some scratches.”

“Oh.” Mercutio stood still for a while, his face unreadable, before simply walking over and sitting next to Benvolio, bumping their shoulders together. Romeo didn’t show any signs of letting go any time soon, and Benvolio looked comfortable where he was. Looking up at the sky Mercutio snorted. “That was one hell of a punch you gave Tybalt though. Didn’t know you had it in you, buddy. Wish we had gotten it on tape.”

Benvolio made a noise halfway between a sob and a laughter. Romeo did chuckle, and Mercutio wiggled his eyebrows towards them both before telling them about the prank Valentine had pulled on their uncle the day before and how he—against all logic, Mercutio argued hotly, because there was no evidence—got everyone to think Mercutio had done it. 

After some time Benvolio’s laughter turned less watery, but Romeo’s warm arms stayed around him, and they listened as Mercutio kept on telling his stories.


End file.
